Wu Le Ting
"You men all the same, can't you think other than vulgar stuff?!" -Wu Le Ting scold all men "Liu Ji, what did I told you not to flirt other women?!" -Wu Le Ting "Lu Zhi! That's enough! You can't used cruelty upon others anymore! -While defending Qi Min Ji '''Wu Le Ting (呉楽亭) '''is one of the original characters in the Dynasty Legacy manga and also the childhood friend of Liu Bang (who she often address him as Liu Ji). In the manga, Le Ting is responsible for Liu Bang's ambition for the top and the only women whom Liu Bang both pleased and respected in childhood. In the same time, Le Ting her departure for Xian Yang is also caused Liu Bang's misbehavior, such as flirting. Even before Han Dynasty's establishment, Le Ting is also have intense rivalry against Lu Zhi, both friendly and hostile, for Liu Bang's legacy for the Han Dynasty. CHARACTER INFOMATION Description & Appearance Le Ting is rather tall and a very well-endowed woman, especially her huge bust. She has the mole in her left cheek as well. Personality Le Ting is a head-strong women who fought for justice who she deemed. Like Lu Zhi though, Le Ting is also prone to jealousy whenever Liu Bang flirting a new girl. She is also seemly to be strong, who's cunning and ferociousness that matched even with Qin Dynasty's strong generals. With strong tenacity, stubbornness and even ferocity, Le Ting is highly respected by all of her peers. Despite sharing her jealousy, Le Ting is rather composed and patient woman. Contrast to Lu Zhi's viciousness, Le Ting rather open minded and she also seemed valued her subject. On as such when she reluctantly collide with Lu Zhi to depose Cao History Unknown to her background, Le Ting is grown with Liu Bang and friends in Pei Village, the same village where they resided. Even as a girl, Le Ting was often acted as a moral compass to Liu Bang and his gang and ofthen lecturing the boys in order to avoid unwanted troubles. While her interference in Liu Bang life often gave him both dismay and pleasure, Le Ting often seen having a slight crush towards Liu Bang and even encouraging him to study, something which Liu Bang himself not fond of. Nonetheless, Le Ting was having a good terms with Liu Bang. Some months after, Le Ting was sent to Xian Yang to served Li Si in Xiang Yang. Before her departure, Le Ting promised the young Liu Bang that she would return to Pei Province During her service in Xian Yang, Le Ting was trained by Li Si's maid. Prior Zhao Gao's coup against Li Si, Le Ting is the only maid is spared and reluctantly became one of the servant of Qin Er Shi. Chronology Reunion with Liu Bang Role and Rivalry With Lu Zhi Plot Rescue Lu Zhi and Father Liu Trivia *The idea of the design of Wu Le Ting is simply as the reason for Liu Bang's "misbehavior" as the . She is also appeared as the contrast to Lu Zhi, who yield some compassion and passion despite her jealousy. *Like Sheng Wen, Le Ting is one of the original characters that are exclusive design for the manga, including her fiction story with Liu Bang and her ill feud with Lu Zhi during Han Dynasty. *Out of all female characters, Le Ting is the only Han woman who stood up against both Chu generals and other enemy of the Han Army. Due to her tenacity and ferocity, even Lu Zhi remained cautious about of her. PICTURE GALLERY